


Not So Empty

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [88]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Body Sharing, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Roommates, in both senses of the word
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Not So Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> I hope you don’t mind this came out somewhat shippy. I do love the concept of these two being roommates though.

_ Your apartment is rather empty, isn’t it? _

Isamu stumbles.

“Why are you talking to me now?” He asks. Bad enough he has to share a body in the first place. Bad enough Hiden is just calmly making friends with a literal member of  _ Metsubojinrai _ .

_ You do know about me now, _ the Humagear he now apparently shares a body with replies.  _ I assure you, I have had these thoughts since my AI was inserted. I like when we take showers. Water feels better on human skin. _

Isamu huffs, turning to close his door.

Somehow the fact that the Humagear is with him in the showers doesn’t surprise him.

_ I am always with you. _

“Shut up,” Isamu growls.

_ But it’s true. _

“Maybe,” Isamu says. “But it’s still  _ annoying. _ ”

“I’m sorry,” the Humagear replies. “I did not know this was why Thouser shot me.”

The words come out of his mouth this time, in a voice not his own, and being  _ conscious  _ for that really is so much worse.

_ I can stop. _

_ Please do, _ Isamu snarks. And then…

Wait, Amatsu had  _ shot _ them?

That man truly was a complete and utter bastard, wasn’t he?

Not that it’s particularly surprising when Yaiba is under his thumb, as well. And Isamu knows Yaiba, she hates it there. She’s too sure of her convictions. It’s why he’s trying so hard to get her to  _ think  _ and get  _ out  _ of there.

_ She’s a tool, like me _ , Naki says.  _ For the human side. _

“You were part of Metsubojinrai in the same fashion as Yaiba was with AIMS?” Isamu asks.

_ Yes _ .

Isamu huffs.

“That explains a lot.”

_ I suppose. _

Isamu groans, suddenly realizing…

“I’m not gonna be rid of you for a while, huh?” He asks.

_ Doesn’t seem like it. _

He barely resists the urge to groan.

  
  
  


**_Many months and a Final Battle later_ **

“You injured your arm.”

Isamu sighs.

“How was your first day of work, Naki?” He asks. “And no, I  _ almost _ pulled my shoulder and the cuts on my hand are minor.”

He’s reckless, not stupid. And it was to save someone’s life, regardless.

“My day went well,” Naki replies. “I experienced less pushback than expected. I am getting the first aid kit.”

Isamu rolls his eyes, sitting on the couch they’d vacated. Naki returns and wraps his hand in a quick, capable fashion. There are many advantages to having someone who knows you so well all but moved into your house.

Not that it’s official. Yes, he’d offered, but he hadn’t exactly planned for it to be a permanent thing.

And not that he  _ minds,  _ either.

“Should I pay rent?”

Isamu blinks.

“What?”

“Since I have a job now,” Naki says. “I would like to stay. Should I plan to help pay rent?”

Isamu looks around his small apartment. He knows Naki could rent something larger on their new salary.

He probably could too, since Hiden is still paying him for some reason.

(“Consider it a thank you. And an apology.”)

But he doesn’t much  _ want _ anything nicer or bigger.

Still, he should check with Naki.

“Is that what you want?” He asks. “To stay here?”

“We have been living together for some time,” Naki says. “I am used to the space, and to having you near. I don’t want to leave if I can stay, Fuwa Isamu.”

“Then… sure,” Isamu offers. “You can stay; I’d like it.”

Suddenly Naki‘s ears light up in consideration and they smile.

“What?” Isamu questions.

“Our first proper conversation here,” Naki says. “You said ‘I’m not gonna be rid of you for a while, huh?’”

…oh, that’s right. He had said that.

“You were right,” he points out. “We’re still stuck with each other.”

Naki says nothing for long minutes.

“I guess that’s true,” they finally state. “However, I am glad of that fact.”

Isamu smiles.

“You know what?” He says. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
